


Young Love Murdered

by mrhd



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhd/pseuds/mrhd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy goes rogue and Teddy stays behind.</p>
<p>It tears him apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Love Murdered

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics from The Harold Song by Ke$ha.

_I miss your soft lips_   
_I miss your white sheets_   
_I miss the scratch of your unshaved face on my cheek_

Billy mumbles something indistinct and presses his face into Teddy’s neck. The stubble on his face scratches slightly against Teddy’s skin, but he likes the sensation.

“What was that, Bee?” he teases, running a hand gently up and down Billy’s back, following the line of his spine.

Billy murmurs again and pushes back into the touch, kissing Teddy’s neck softly before shifting to face him. “Morning.”

Teddy smiles and kisses Billy on the lips. “Morning.”

Billy rolls then, tangling the sheets further around their legs as he props himself up over Teddy, their bodies just brushing. He smiles and Teddy can’t help but think that he’s beautiful. So he kisses him again.

Billy hums happily into the kiss and sinks more of his weight on top of Teddy.

Teddy feels the brush of Billy’s morning erection against his leg and smiles into another kiss. He trails his hand down Billy’s back again, dipping farther this time, running a palm over Billy’s butt and then sticking his fingers between it.

Billy moans.

Teddy’s first finger goes in easily, Billy’s still open from last night and he’s relaxed.

Billy works himself back on Teddy’s finger slowly, drawing out the sensations.

Teddy takes the hint and relaxes back into the bed, pulling Billy’s head down with him by a hand on his neck so he can kiss him and mouth across the short hairs on his jawline.

Billy sets the pace of the sex this morning; it’s lazy and slow and sweet and they lay together in bed for a long time afterwards, just looking at each other and touching.

“I love you,” Teddy murmurs, right before he kisses Billy again.

He feels the words echoed against his mouth.

_And this is so hard_   
_That I didn’t see_   
_That you were the love of my life and it kills me_

“Billy!”

Billy whips around, powerful and fierce, glowing bright blue and surrounded by a cloud of lightning. His eyes focus on Teddy and then he blinks and the glowing, magical bright blue is replaced by Billy’s normal brown.

“Billy,” he says again, pleading. If Billy could just calm down…

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Wolverine leap towards Billy, taking advantage of his pause.

Billy growls and in a flash of bright blue lightning Wolverine goes down.

“Stand down!” Cap orders. He’s standing closest to Billy, shield at the ready.

“Please,” Teddy says, stepping in front of Cap. He’s not sure who he’s talking to any more, what he’s asking for.

Billy looks at him and Teddy watches as his eyes change back to brown again. “Come with me,” he says, and it isn’t the loud, commanding, terrible voice that he’d had before, it’s Billy’s voice, broken and scared.

Teddy hesitates. Billy’s going to run. He’s not going to calm down and talk and see what happens, he’s going to run. He’s scared of them, of the Avengers, of the _good guys_ , and Teddy shies away from what that really means. “Bee,” he pleads. “Just come down and-”

Billy’s eyes flicker with his emotions, Teddy catches a glimpse of what might be tears before they’re nothing but bright blue light again, betrayal and heartbreak turned into anger. A blinding flash of sound and light knocks them all off their feet and when Teddy can see again Billy is gone.

_I see your face in  
Strangers on the street_

Teddy does a double take every time he sees someone almost his height with black hair. He always checks, studies these black haired boys from afar, just in case it _is_ Billy, hiding or disguised.

Looking at Tommy physically hurts. He always thinks he’s Billy, even with hair and eye color differences. His heart soars and he feels this fragile, precious happiness that hurts when it shatters, when Teddy’s sense catches up with him.

Every time it’s not Billy he’s ripped to smaller and smaller shreds.

_I still say your name_   
_When I’m talking in my sleep_   
_And in the limelight_   
_I play it off fine_   
_But I can’t handle it when I turn off my nightlight_

Teddy goes about his daily life flawlessly. Kate shoots him worried looks sometimes, but mostly he avoids the superhero community completely so it’s not a big deal. He shows up when they call, does what he needs to, but he doesn’t come to any team bonding activities. He acts like the love of his life disappearing and added to the supervillain watch list is only a little troubling.

Nights are a different story. He can’t get to sleep. He spends the night tossing and turning in the bed, too large and too cold without another person in it. When he does sleep, it’s usually because he hasn’t slept in days and simply falls into a sleep of exhaustion. He always wakes up after only a few hours, reaching and calling out for Billy. He cries himself back to sleep sometimes and always wakes up with tears still on his face and Billy’s name on his lips.

Billy haunts his nights, his dreams. He dreams of them together, laughing and cuddling and battling and fucking. He has nightmares of Billy’s glowing blue eyes. He has nightmares of lightning storms, the whole world but him lit up in blue, electrocuted so bright that he has to close his eyes and when he opens them again he’s staring into the darkness of his bedroom, saying, “Billy.”

_They say that true love hurts well this could almost kill me_   
_Young love murdered that is what this must be_   
_I would give it all to not be sleeping alone_

He manages to convince Cap that it would be best if he approached “Wiccan” alone. Teddy hates the way they say it, like Billy’s not even a person anymore, just a possible threat. It makes Teddy want to spit at all of them, because they could help, but choose to attack instead.

He hopes Billy isn’t so mad at him that he won’t listen. His magic has never hurt Teddy, not intentionally, but he’s prepared for the possibility. Good thing he’s practically invulnerable.

The Avengers think that he’ll be able to calm Billy down enough for them to take him in a fight. Teddy doesn’t care anymore, he just wants the ache of not having Billy with him to fade. He just wants to wake up with Billy’s hair in his nose and entangled in limbs and sheets instead of jerking awake, horribly alone in a cold bed.

He doesn’t shift into Hulking, he just walks calmly towards Billy, who’s standing there, eyes darting this way and that like he’s expecting something to come out of the shadows and attack him.

“Billy,” Teddy says softly.

Instantly Billy’s up in the air, floating with his cloud of lightning around him and eyes glowing blue. A bolt of lightning shoots at Teddy, but it misses. Billy never misses.

But he doesn’t say anything, there’s no flicker of recognition or clearing of his eyes, he just stare at Teddy, looking emotionless and dangerous.

_The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed_   
_Young love murdered that is what this must be_   
_I would give it all to not be sleeping alone_

Teddy can actually feel his heart start to break into pieces the longer Billy stares at him with those blue eyes. “It’s just me, Billy,” he says, throwing his arms out to show that there is no one else with him. It’s not exactly true, the Avengers are lying in wait, but Teddy has no intention of calling on them. “I’m sorry. I am so sorry please, Billy.”

“Please what?” Billy demands, but his voice breaks a little, starts to sound more like his own.

“Please don’t leave me,” Teddy begs. He can feel the tears start to run down his face. “I can’t do this anymore, Billy, it hurts too much, every day is torture and I _miss_ you.”

“I miss you too,” Billy says softly, and Teddy looks up from his feet, shocked.

Billy is still floating, but just a few inches off the ground and his eyes are brown and his cloud of lightning is gone.

Teddy chokes on a sob and barely restrains himself from running at Billy. Instead he walks forward slowly, until they’re close, a little bit closer than normal for conversation.

“It’s killing me, Bee, I can’t live without you.”

Billy smiles, a little heartbroken thing. “You’re such a drama queen.”

Teddy laughs and sobs at the same time. “God, you’re not even funny.”

“Fuck you, I’m hilarious.”

Then they’re smiling at each other and it’s almost like it was before.

“I love you,” Teddy says. “I never stopped. Please. I was stupid, I know, I didn’t…you’re the most important thing to me, Billy.”

“What do you want from me?” Billy asks, voice desperate and broken.

“I just want you,” Teddy says.

_Or when you took me_   
_Across the world we_   
_Promised that this would last forever but now I see_

Teleporting with Billy is always a rush. Teddy likes it best when it’s just the two of them and Billy takes his hand and spins on the spot as if he’s apparating and then in a rush of magic they’re somewhere else.

Billy takes them to a hilltop. It’s breezy and Billy’s cloak billows in the same wind that tousles his hair.

Teddy smiles. “Thanks,” he says.

“Don’t mention it.” Billy smiles. “I hate debriefs.”

Teddy nods in agreement and pulls Billy close, one hand on his back and one hand still clasped with Billy’s, as he runs his fingers over Billy’s ring. There’d been more than one close call with the villain du jour and Teddy is overwhelmed with relief and gratitude that Billy is here in his arms.

Billy leans into Teddy’s embrace. “I’m not going anywhere,” he promises.

“I know,” Teddy says. “Me either.” He can’t help touching Billy’s ring, feeling the same weight against his own finger, physical representations of their promise.

_It was my past life_   
_A beautiful time_   
_Drunk off of nothing but each other ‘til the sunrise_

Once Billy’s released from the hospital Teddy can’t keep his hands off of him. He knows it’s selfish, that there are other people who love and care about Billy and want to see him, but he can’t be bothered much. He locks the door behind them, intent on ignoring the rest of the world.

He sits on the bed and pulls Billy into his lap, clinging as he buries him face in Billy’s neck. Billy smells of hospital still, but Teddy has plans to fix that.

Billy submits and lets Teddy take what he needs, gives Teddy his clothes and his body to inspect to kiss to heal.

Later in the night though he shoves at Teddy’s shoulder and rolls them over and says, “My turn, I missed you too.”

It’s early morning when Billy comes for the last time, drenched in sweat and buried inside Teddy. He collapses on top of Teddy, snuggling close as if he’s trying to meld them together.

Teddy nuzzles the top of his head and smiles, Billy smells like sweat and sex and himself now instead of hospital.

“That was incredible,” Billy says, lips moving against Teddy’s skin. “We should have nights of marathon sex more often.”

Teddy laughs. “I think your dick would fall off.”

Billy snorts.

Out the window, Teddy can see the first rays of sun in the sky. “Oh, wow, the sun’s rising,” he says. “We fucked all night.”

Billy giggles. “Told you I was fine.”

Teddy tugs him closer to his body, and Billy shifts with him, wrapping Teddy in his body.

It’s more awkward like this, since Teddy’s taller and broader, but not by much and he rests his head against Billy’s chest and listens to the quiet sound of his heart, still beating, still beating. Billy has one hand in Teddy’s hair, stroking through it and the other on Teddy’s back. His leg is thrown over Teddy’s hip and then hooked around Teddy’s own leg. Teddy relaxes, surrounded by Billy and eventually they both fall asleep and don’t wake up until well into the afternoon.

_Young love murdered that is what this must be_   
_I would give it all to not be sleeping alone_   
_Young love murdered that is what this must be_   
_I would give it all to not be sleeping alone_

There’s a soft thud next to them and they both look down, at an arrow that missed them. At the same time a commotion breaks out behind Teddy, yelling and scuffling.

Instantly Billy is high off the ground again, lightning pooling around him. Teddy instinctively shifts larger, but relaxes back down when he sees that it’s just Kate shouting at Wolverine. Wolverine’s holding Kate’s bow and Teddy guesses enough that he’d taken her bow and tried to shoot Billy. Kate’s yelling and Teddy actually gets the impression that Kate had tackled Wolverine.

“I said you were alone!” Billy bellows floating higher up out of Teddy’s reach.

“Please!” Teddy begs, reaching an arm up. Lightning comes at him again only to miss. “I had to convince them to let me talk to you by myself, please, I told them I’d call them over when I had you subdued but I lied! I lied Billy, I wasn’t ever going to call them, please, please believe me!”

Billy’s eyes flicker between blue and brown before they settle on brown. He’s crying. “Why?” he asks. “Why are you doing this to me?”

“I didn’t mean to hurt you Billy, please, I never want that.”

“It hurts for me too, Teddy! Every day I’m alone because I can’t trust anyone and I can’t even see anyone because they might try to kill me. And that would be fine except for _you_! Because you chose to leave me, or have your forgotten that?”

“I haven’t! You don’t think I regret it every fucking second that I’m awake?”

“I have to go,” Billy says, shooting a quick look over his shoulder at the assembled Avengers.

“Don’t leave!” Teddy begs. “Please, Billy, please. I can’t…I can’t go to sleep every night alone wake up every morning alone and I can’t look for you in every person I see anymore because it’s never you and it hurts every time it isn’t! You’re in my dreams, you’re in my head, but you’re not _here_ and it’s torture and I can’t stand it anymore! I’ll do anything, anything you want.”

“Come with me,” Billy says softly.

Their eyes meet and Teddy knows that if he refuses that he’ll break Billy’s heart and his own and that it will ruin both of them. He doesn’t want that. All he wants is Billy by his side again.

So he steps closer, loosing his wings so he can fly up to Billy’s level.

Billy keeps his gaze the whole time. He reaches out a hand. “I have to go,” he says.

Teddy notices that Billy’s hand is shaking and he takes it in his own. The cloud around Billy doesn’t hurt him as they come together. He rubs his fingers over Billy’s, and his heart leaps as he feels Billy’s ring.

“I couldn’t take it off,” Billy admits quietly.

“Me either,” Teddy says.

Billy smiles at him, brilliant and less broken and Teddy smiles back. He can hear the Avengers below them yelling and demanding but anything they try to attack them with fizzles out in Billy’s cloud.

Teddy doesn’t care. It doesn’t matter that Earth’s Mightiest Heroes are going to consider him a foe now. It doesn’t matter that he won’t be able to walk around freely. It’s a fair price to pay for seeing Billy’s smile again, as they hold hands.

“Let’s disapparate,” Teddy says.

Billy giggles, just a little, but it makes Teddy happier than he’s been in a long while. “To where?”

“Anywhere.”

Billy twirls them around and Teddy laughs as they disappear from the sky, fugitives.

_I would give it all to not be sleeping alone_


End file.
